


Tiempo

by Nakuru



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo se está acabando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene ligeros spoilers de Finder no Rakuin.

El disparo que atraviesa su pecho no es inesperado.

Solo un idiota usa un arma sin estar preparado para terminar también, algún día, con un cañón en la sien y una bala en su cuerpo, en venganza o para quitarlo de en medio.

¿Cuál fue la razón, en su caso?

Da igual, en realidad, ahora que el tiempo se está acabando y Yoh siente cómo su sangre sigue escapando constantemente de su cuerpo aunque intenta impedirlo con una de sus manos, cada vez más débil según su visión se nubla.

Baishe y los trabajos que ha aceptado hasta ahora no tienen la importancia que alguna vez tuvieron, aun cuando alguien sí lo hace: Fei Long.

Yoh no se arrepiente al pensar en él; cada adiós que le dijo desde que dejó Baishe fue pronunciado como si fuera el último y si bien alguna vez le pareció imposible, fue suyo.

E irse, recordando su voz y viendo su rostro —una alucinación, tiene que ser, pero eso es lo de menos— es más de lo que creyó posible...


End file.
